


Irlandesi a Beacon Hills

by Lily_Full_Moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Ireland, sexy ireland
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Full_Moon/pseuds/Lily_Full_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gli irlandesi sono sexy<br/>Boyd e Isaac sono gelosi da quando Erica e Malia hanno detto che gli irlandesi sono sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irlandesi a Beacon Hills

Isaac e Boyd non sono tipi gelosi e non vogliono sapere esattamente quello che fanno le loro ragazze, ma da quando Erica aveva esclamato _“Io me lo farei un irlandese”_ e Malia ridendo aveva annunciato che i ragazzi irlandesi hanno un non so che di attraente - _o sexy_ \- e che probabilmente lascerebbe Isaac per uno di loro le cose sono diverse, soprattutto da quando sembra che Beacon Hills ne sia invasa.

Fatto sta che ora l'allegro quartetto è in fila per vedere il concerto di una band dove il cantante è irlandese.

“Non mi piace questa cosa”- mormora Isaac nell'orecchio di Boyd, facendolo ridere.

Comprano i biglietti e sentono delle canzoni che Isaac e Boyd non hanno mai sentito nominare o cantare dalle loro ragazze, anche se in quel momento le cantano a squarciagola osservando entusiaste- _o eccitate non l'hanno ancora capito_ \- il cantante.

Dopo due ore di canzoni e accenti irlandesi- _non contando l'agonia dei licantropi_ \- i quattro escono e si fermano in una tavola calda, per mettere qualcosa sotto i denti.

Per loro sfortuna il cameriere è uno di loro- _manco fosse un'apocalisse zombie di irlandesi_ \- e sembra trovare molto attraenti le ragazze tanto da fare il cascamorto con loro.

“Idiota”- commenta Isaac dopo che lui se n'è andato, mentre Boyd ha la decenza- _o il cervello_ \- di stare zitto.

“Allarme lupo geloso!”- esclama Erica facendo ridere Malia, ma facendo mettere il broncio- _adorabile a detta di Malia_ - ad Isaac-” E non tenere il broncio, sembri un bambino capriccioso”- continua la bionda guardandolo male.

“Un bellissimo ed adorabile bambino capriccioso”- mormora Malia nell'orecchio di Isaac e lasciandoli un bacio sulla guancia, mentre poggia una mano sulla gamba del ragazzo.

“Ma pur sempre un bambino capriccioso”- ribatte Erica bevendo la sua coca dalla cannuccia e lasciando il segno del rossetto.

“Arriva l'ordinazione”- li richiama Boyd parlando per la prima volta durante la serata.

Mentre mangiano e parlano di vari argomenti- _i ragazzi ringraziano mentalmente Dio che non centra con gli irlandesi_ \- e il cameriere ogni tanto lancia occhiate a Erica che è davvero troppo occupata a parlare con Malia per notarle, ma che sono notate- _eccome_ \- da Boyd.

“Ok, meglio andare” esclama Isaac coprendo gli artigli di Boyd con la sua sciarpa.

La cena è pagata, l'uscita vicina il cameriere- _che ora sembra voler competere con Peter per il posto di 'Chi è più pazzo a Beacon Hills?'_ \- però li segue all'uscita e questo per Boyd è davvero il colmo.

Si gira e sente la paura del tipo espandersi facendo girare Erica, Isaac e Malia.

“Boyd andiamo voglio andare a casa”- esclama Erica intuendo quello che succederà da lì a poco-” Ti prego”- mormora prendendogli la mano e facendolo girare.

Camminano per qualche secondo per poi sentire il tipo bisbigliare qualcosa di simile a un codardo facendo infuriare Boyd che gli tira un pugno- _neanche tanto forte-_ sul naso.

Erica tenta- _invano_ \- di tirarlo via, ma l'unica cosa che ricava è il suo naso sanguinate, per una gomitata del suo ragazzo.

“Boyd”- la voce strozzata di Erica- _e l'odore i sangue di una persona diversa da quel antipatico irlandese_ \- lo fa girare e sgranare gli occhi.

Ha colpito Erica, la sua bionda, la sua compagna- _quella che lo ucciderà appena tornerà in sé_ \- e la stessa ragazza che ha le lacrime agli occhi, si tiene il naso sporcandosi le mani e che Malia sta tenendo stretta.

“Andiamo a casa”- dice Malia allontanandosi dai ragazzi ed avviandosi verso la casa di Erica. I ragazzi fanno per seguirle, ma un occhiata gelida del coyote- _gelida anche perché i suoi occhi sono azzurri_ \- li fa fermare.

“Amico sono incazzate”- esclama lui girandosi e osservandolo mentre Boyd segue Malia da lontano.

Dopo che hanno camminato per un quarto d'ora Boyd e Isaac vedono le luci della camera della bionda accese e Malia portare qualcosa- _che sembra uno straccio bagnato_ \- all'interno della stanza.

“Amico se entro in casa mi ammazzano”- dice Boyd fissando le punte delle sue scarpe.

“Boyd è anche casa nostra”- dice Isaac aprendo la porta e iniziando a salire le scale ed aprendo la porta della camera del lupo mannaro- “Facciamo uno scambio? Erica si prende il ragazzo taciturno e io la ragazza meravigliosa”- contemporaneamente spinge Boyd sul letto e attira Malia a sé per poi richiudere la porta.

“E ora a noi due”- mormora lui baciandola e spingendola contro il muro- _delicatamente_ \- e facendo scontrare le loro labbra.

“Lo sai che scherzavo quando ho detto che ti lascerei per un irlandese?”- domanda lei tra un bacio e l'altro, ma Isaac è troppo occupato a toglierle la maglietta e baciarla per pensare con un minimo di lucidità.

Intanto Boyd osserva il naso di Erica, che ha smesso da poco di sanguinare, con aria colpevole- _come un bambino che ha mangiato troppa nutella_ \- e vorrebbe rimediare, ma adesso è troppo tardi.

“Pensi di restare lì tutta la notte?”- domanda Erica togliendo tutto il sangue da sotto il naso- “Con lo sguardo di un cucciolo smarrito?”

“Mi dispiace”- mormora lui avvicinandosi e sedendosi sul letto.

Lei si gira a guardarlo male e lui le lascia un bacio sulle labbra- perché Erica non può stare arrabbiata con lui per molto tempo- che è ricambiato dalla bionda quasi subito.

“Perché hai dovuto picchiarlo”- domanda lei baciandogli il collo.

“Ti guardava”- dice Boyd-” Ed era inquietante”- la bionda ride e lo bacia di nuovo.

”Ed era irlandese”

 


End file.
